To Wish Impossible Things
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Quinn goes to college in NYC. She's had her entire life planned out for as long as she can remember, but what happens when her new roommate changes those plans?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn arrived at her new home for the next four years. NYU had always been her dream school ever since she was a little girl. To go from small town Lima to New York City was a big jump but it was one that she was ready to take. She pulled her car up outside the entrance to Founders hall where she would be staying.

As she got out of her car and saw the many other students with their parents unloading their bags. Unfortunately Quinn's parents couldn't come with her, mainly because they couldn't be bothered coming all the way to New York from Ohio, but they told her it was due to work being busy. Quinn didn't care though; it's not exactly like they were close.

Quinn grabbed her bags and started to make her way up to her room. She was located on the 3rd floor in room 304. As she arrived to her new room she felt her nerves kick in. What if she didn't like it here? New York had always been her dream but what if it ended up being a total bust? What if she no one liked her? Sure she knew people from back home who were going to be here but still. People say that the college years are supposed to be the best years of your life and Quinn was going to make sure that hers would be.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to let herself in her new home. When walking in she saw that one half of the room was already part decorated, telling her that her new roommate was already here. She placed her stuff on the floor and closed the door behind her.

Looking around the room she noticed some of her roommates stuff, for example she had a stack of records in the corner of the room next to an old record player, she saw the record on top of the pile was a Fleetwood Mac one so at least her new roommate liked good music. Another thing which caught her eye was the photo on the bedside table. She picked it up to get a better look at it; it was a photo of two girls standing close together. One was a tall blonde standing with her arm around the other girls waist and the other was a brunette, Quinn couldn't believe how beautiful this girl.

"If you like that you should see the real thing" a voice behind her called out and startled Quinn. She put the picture down and turned around slowly.

When turned around fully she looked up to see the voice which she assumes is her new roommate. There she was, the girl in the photo. She looked even better in real life.

"Im sorry about that, I was just um, yeah" Quinn said awkwardly to which the other girl laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Im Santana by the way" Santana put her hand out for Quinn to shake.

"Quinn" she took Santana's hand and gave it a small shake. As their hands connected Quinn could have sworn she felt a jolt run through her entire body. She quickly let it go.

When their hands let go of each other she couldn't help but notice that Santana's eyes were roaming all over Quinn's body. Quinn didn't know if she felt shivers from the awkwardness of being checked out or from whether she liked it.

"So where you from?" Santana asked as she went back to sorting out her stuff. Quinn followed in suit and started getting things out of her bag.

"Ohio. You?"

"Born and raised in New York." Santana replied. "So you know anyone hear or did you just come on your own?"

"My best friend Rachel is also here" Santana nodded.

"She go to NYU aswell?"

"No she goes to NYADA"

"My friend Kurt just started there"

The two carried on getting to know one another whilst they both unpacked their stuff. As Santana finished first she lied back on her bed. Quinn could have sworn that Santana was staring at her ass as she finished unpacking her stuff, but she decided to not let it bother her. She even added an extra sway to her hips and she walked around the room.

At around 5pm Quinn had finished unpacking her stuff. She was finally set up in her new room, ready to embark on the new experience that is college.

Santana decided that they should introduce themselves to the people in the dorm rooms next to them. Across the hall was two guys called Blaine and Sam who had come from Colorado and Miami. They found out that Sam came to New York to be a model but his parents wanted him to get a college education so they came to an agreement that he would get a college education in New York whilst trying to become a model. Blaine originally wanted to go to NYADA but didn't get in so he settled for NYU instead. Santana could immediately tell that he would be a good match for her friend Kurt as she could tell that Blaine was obviously gay.

In the room to the right of them were two girls called Mercedes and Brittany. Quinn immediately recognised Brittany as the blonde girl in the photo with Santana. It turns out that Brittany is Santana's friend from back home and they tried to get a room together but they got rooms next to each other instead. During the introductions Quinn could see that Sam and Mercedes were getting friendly with one another, it seemed that there was a spark between the two.

Quinn decided that it was a good little group of people they had with them. They were all friendly and kind. Although there was one of them that stood out above the rest. She didn't know why Santana made her feel differently, she just did.

It was around 8pm when Santana suggested to the group that they have a proper welcome to college. She recommended that they go to a bar; even though some of the group said they didn't have a fake ID Santana told them that she knew the owner and ID's would not be a problem.

Having a fake ID was not a problem for Quinn; she's had one for a while but has never really put it to that much use.

They went to a bar called Macs; it was your normal college bar. They all sat round a table which only just fit them all on but there wasn't really anything much bigger as the bar was full. Quinn was wedged in between Santana and Blaine. She felt the heat rise up as Santana scooted closer to her as someone else sat down.

Everyone all got a beer to drink as it was the cheapest thing the bar had but they all knew that they would probably go onto the harder liquor later so beer was a good thing to start off on.

Conversation was easy amongst the group as everyone got on well with each other. It was like they had all been friends for a while and it was just easy taking to each other. Although this could have been because of the alcohol and the effect it had on them.

Later on, when they were filled up on beer and their sober minds were long gone. Brittany came back to the table with shots of tequila for everyone. The tray of shots was located at the end of the table, everyone reached over to grab one, however Santana who was sat at the opposite end next to Quinn leaned her body over Quinn's so she could reach one.

Quinn's breath hitched as Santana draped her body over Quinn's. The feel of it up close and personal made her cheeks redden. Santana turned her head to look at Quinn as she grabbed the shot and sat back down in her seat. She couldn't help but smirk at Quinn's reaction.

Throughout the night it became clear that Brittany wasn't just Santana's friend from back home, apparently they used to hook up. Although with the way Brittany told the group it sounded like they still do hook up with each other. Quinn couldn't help but feel jealous at this, but she had no right to be, she couldn't be.

As the drinks kept coming, the group got drunker and drunker. The more Quinn had to drink the more her thoughts went to Santana and the more she stared at the Latina beauty. She was beyond obvious with her staring but since everyone else was also plastered it seemed to go unnoticed.

It was around 1pm when the group decided they should go back to the dorms. They all walked back together, although Santana had her arm around Brittany as they walked. Quinn felt her jealousy rise up, how she wished that it was her who Santana had her arm around.

It took them 20 minutes to walk back; it would have been sooner if Sam hadn't stopped to throw up the contents of tonight's drinks.

As soon as they got back to the dorms everyone went inside their respective rooms. It ended up being Quinn and Santana stood outside not in their room yet as Quinn was fumbling with the key and couldn't seem to get it in the hole as her vision was blurry from the alcohol.

As Quinn trembled with the key she felt a body push up against hers, she knew it was Santana's and she knew that it felt really good against her.

"Hear, let me" Santana whispered into her ear and took the key out of Quinn's hand. Quinn's breath hitched at this, she would have released a moan if she wasn't holding back so hard.

The door was opened not moments later and the two entered the room. Since it was late they both decided to go to bed straight away as it had been a long day.

Santana went over to her closet to get out a pair of shorts and t shirt to sleep in. As she got them she turned back around to Quinn so that they were standing face to face. She lifted her shirt up and off her head giving Quinn the perfect view to Santana's toned body. Next, Santana unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs. Quinn couldn't help but follow them as they revealed Santana's bare legs.

As Quinn realised that she was staring at the girl in front of her she was brought back into real life.

"What are you doing?" She asked as it was obvious that Santana was doing this on purpose.

"Getting changed?" Santana replied like it was obvious.

"Could have warned me before you started to get naked" Quinn said, trying to sound like she didn't want to see Santana like that even though she definitely did.

"I thought you'd enjoy the show" Santana playfully said.

As Santana said this Quinn's eyes reverted back down Santana's body, taking it in in all its glory. Santana smirked as she saw Quinn checking her out.

Quinn looked back up to Santana's face to see her grinning like a Cheshire cat. Telling Quinn that she saw her staring at Santana's body.

"Well im going to get changed in the bathroom" Quinn signalled to their en suite bathroom.

"Why? Too hot for you to handle" Santana teased. Quinn shook her head and made her way to the bathroom to get changed. As she got changed and ready for bed she decided that she needed to recompose herself before she went back in the room.

When she finally exited the bathroom and went back into the room she saw that Santana was already asleep in bed. She sighed with relief at this and made her way over to her own bed and got under the covers.

Sleep didn't come easy for Quinn that night, the events of the evening taking over her mind. How was it that someone who she hadn't even known for 24 hours managed to invade her thought and make her feel a way no one has ever made her feel before.

When Quinn felt like she was just about to drift off she felt her bed dip and someone crawl on top of her. She turned her head to see Santana hovering above her.

"Santana, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"What you've wanted me to do all night" Santana said as she leaned in to connect her lips to Quinn's neck. This time Quinn did release a moan, a moan which has been building up after every little touch between her and Santana.

Each kiss Santana placed on her neck built up the fire within her. Making her feel like jolts of electricity were being released inside her.

As Santana's kissed got higher from her neck to her jaw, Quinn realised what was happening and she had to stop it.

Before Santana could connect their lips in a heated kiss Quinn placed her hands gently on Santana's shoulders in a pathetic attempt to stop her even though she knew she really didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Santana whispered onto Quinn's lips.

"We can't"

"Why?"

"I have a boyfriend" Quinn said.

As soon as she said this Santana released a long sigh and her head moved in between the space of Quinn's neck and shoulder.

They lay there like that for about a minute until Santana moved her head up to look Quinn in the eye.

"You have a boyfriend?" Quinn nodded.

"What's his name?" Santana asked, not moving from her position over Quinn.

"Puck" Quinn replied.

"Puck? What kind of name is Puck?" Santana scoffed.

"His name is Noah Puckerman but everyone calls him Puck"

Santana didn't get off Quinn straight away; she only looked into Quinn's eyes. She wanted Quinn and she could tell Quinn wanted her.

"Where is he? The boyfriend?"

"He's coming here, he moves in tomorrow"

Santana sighed as there was not much that she could really do at this point. "Alright then. Goodnight Quinn" Santana leaned in once again but this time she placed a short peck on Quinn's cheek and rolled off Quinn and made her way back to her own bed.

Quinn rolled over in bed, turning away from Santana. She really didn't want to mention Puck but she didn't want to be labelled as a cheater. She and Puck were good together; they were the most popular couple in their high school. Although, never once in the two years that they had been together had Puck made her feel the way Santana did just then and all she did was kiss her neck.

She can't believe that just happened. Day one into college life and things like this were already happening, God knows what else could. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

.

.

.

**Let me know what you think of this. Should I continue or no? **


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 10am when Quinn woke up the next day. As she opened her eyes she felt the light burn into her, reminding her of the fact that she had been drinking last night. The morning headache brought back the memories of last night, drinking at the bar. However one particular memory stood out above the rest. Santana climbing on top of her and kissing her neck. _God that felt good. _

Quinn had never felt anything better than Santana's soft lips kissing their way up Quinn's neck. Quinn knew she wanted it to happen again, over and over again. But there was one problem: she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who also went to NYU so it's not like she could get away with doing things with Santana.

If last night taught her anything it was that she had to be more careful, more careful where her gaze lingered, more careful of what she said and how she said it. She couldn't slip up, but then again, how hard would Santana make it for her to behave?

A knock at the door brought Quinn out of her thoughts, she got up and out of bed to go and see who it was knocking. On her way she looked over to Santana's bed, she saw that it was empty. Honestly, Quinn was relieved; she didn't know whether things would be awkward with what happened last night. She hoped they wouldn't be because she had to live with this girl.

Quinn made her way over to the door, when she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend standing there in front of her with a big grin on his face. As she got over the initial shock of seeing Puck standing there, although she doesn't know why she was shocked, she knew he was moving in today.

"Hey baby" he said as he walked in the room.

"I thought you were getting here later on"

"Came earlier to check it all out" Puck shrugged. "Why? Not happy to see me" he joked.

"Of course I am" Quinn said with a smile. She just wasn't sure of how much that smile was real.

As soon as Quinn said this Puck moved forward and into Quinn to kiss her. Quinn couldn't help but compare his rough body up which was pressed up against her against Santana's soft one.

When they both let go Puck moved off to get a good look around Quinn's room, he glanced at Quinn's stuff and then immediately went over to look at Santana's. Quinn felt awkward as Puck started looking at Santana's things.

"Is this your roommate?" he pointed to the picture on Santana's bedside table. "She is smokin'" Quinn rolled her eyes at him, she hated when Puck would talk about other girls in front of her but she hated it even more when he spoke about Santana.

Quinn's attention soon went off Puck as she heard the door open. Santana entered the room holding two cups of coffee although her tracks stopped as soon as she saw Puck in the room.

"Oh um hi" Santana said awkwardly as she was confused as to who this guy was standing in her room.

"Well hello there" Puck started. "You must be Quinn's roommate"

"And you are?" Santana retorted.

"Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck" he winked at her. Santana tried not to grimace at the wink but it was proving to be hard. But then it came to her, this is Quinn's boyfriend, the reason she didn't get the golden ticket which Quinn did see like she wanted to give up last night.

"Ah the boyfriend"

"You've heard of me?" Puck asked.

"You may of come up in a conversation last night" Santana looked at Quinn as she said this, a small smirk arriving on her lips. Quinn had to look away as soon as Santana said this as a small blush was about to arrive on her face.

"Oh cool. You got a boyfriend Santana?"

"Nope, no definitely not" She quickly dismissed.

"How come? An attractive girl like you surely has all the guys wanting a piece" Puck smirked.

"They may want it but they'll never get it. Although I'll gladly take any girl which comes my way"

Pucks smirk quickly went away as he realised what she meant.

"You're gay?"

"100%"

Even though it was pretty quiet Quinn was pretty sure she heard a small "damn" come from Pucks mouth.

"Well I would say I'd have to keep my eye on Quinn but she doesn't want anyone but the puckasaurus" Puck proudly said as he placed his arm over Quinn's shoulders, Santana couldn't help but notice that Quinn looked uncomfortable in Pucks grasp.

"Oh im sure she doesn't" Santana smirked as she locked eyes onto Quinn's. Quinn could only bite her lip in response, she wanted Santana and Santana knew it.

"Alright well Im gonna head off and go back to my dorm to unpack and all that. My roommate told me of this party which is happening later, you two in?" he asked as he walked over to the door.

Quinn only nodded.

"How about you Santana?"

"Definitely, I'll spread the word" Santana replied.

Before leaving the dorm room Puck gave Quinn one last kiss before he left. Santana couldn't help but grimace at this.

As Quinn closed the door after Puck left she turned back around to Santana.

"Well, he seems… nice. How long have you two been together?" Santana asked.

"About two years"

"Wow, long time. You definitely wouldn't want anyone coming in between you two then" Santana teased.

At around 8pm Quinn was in the bathroom putting on her make up for the party. She had already gotten dressed, she decided on a black dress as it made her ass look really good. When getting dressed she had an internal debate at who this dress was for, she wanted to say it was for Puck but she knew it really wasn't.

While putting on her eye liner she saw Santana enter the bathroom. She was wearing a red bodycon dress which hugged her in all the right ways.

As she was finishing her makeup she felt Santana come up behind her. Santana hips pressed into Quinn's ass, pressing their bodies together. Santana reached up above Quinn to grab something of the top shelf above the mirror, Quinn didn't see what it was. She was too busy trying not to buck her hips which would result in her grinding into Santana.

"You look really hot" Santana whispered into her ear as she grabbed her desired object.

Santana could see in the mirror that Quinn looked flushed at her comment. With that she walked out of the bathroom leaving Quinn to finish.

"You can't say thing like that to me" Quinn said as she followed Santana out of the en suite.

"Like what?" Santana asked innocently.

"Like whispering those kind of things in my ear whilst pressing your body up against me"

As Quinn said this Santana took a step closer to Quinn.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you liked it" noticing Quinn hadn't moved Santana took another step forward. "And I'd also say that it makes you feel something you've never felt before" she took another step closer but this time she moved so that she was behind Quinn. As she pressed her body up to Quinn's much like she did in the bathroom, she placed her hands on Quinn's waist to bring them closer together. "Because we both know that your boyfriend doesn't live up to your expectations" this time she wraps her arms tight around Quinn. Quinn on instant leaned her head back in pleasure of feeling Santana up close. "You know, If I didn't know any better I'd say that you need a good release and im always here to help when you need me" as Santana finished she took Quinn's earlobe into her mouth and bit down gently. This time Quinn couldn't hold back, the moan she released told Santana that she definitely wanted her.

Santana let go of Quinn moments later and made her way towards the door where she opened it and then turned back towards Quinn who was standing in the same spot.

"Come on Q, the others are waiting for us downstairs. So we better get going"

Quinn followed Santana out of the room, still kind of shocked at what just happened. So much for not slipping up. Santana just had this effect on her, she couldn't explain it.

They both walked down the stairs to the bottom where they saw the rest of the group waiting. They walked up to the group, Santana immediately went up to Brittany.

"You look hot san" Brittany stated.

"Thanks Britt Britt" Santana smiled as she placed her arm around Brittany's waist. Brittany leaned into the touch. If Quinn knew one thing, it was that she didn't like what she was seeing.

Since everyone was there the group started to walk off in the direction of the party. From Santana's knowledge of New York, she knew that it wasn't far away so they could walk it, meaning they wouldn't have to spend money on a cab.

They got to the party about 10 minutes later. As they arrived they all took a look at the sight in front of them, it was your typical college party. 100% of the people were either already wasted or on their way to becoming so.

When they got inside each did their own thing. However Quinn did catch Santana walking off hand in hand with Brittany. She decided that alcohol was her best option to control the jealousy inside her.

It was the point in the night when Quinn couldn't remember how many drinks she had consumed. The party was pretty good so far, she had met a few cool people.

When talking to Blaine, Quinn felt arms wrap around her waist. They weren't anything like the comfortable arms of Santana, no, these were heavy and bulky.

"Hey Q" Puck said into her ear.

Straight away puck led her to where others were dancing. Puck immediately started grinding on her, Quinn decided to go along with it because in the corner of her eye she saw Santana dancing with Brittany. Seeing Santana and Brittany dancing together closely Quinn grabbed Pucks arms and wrapped them tighter around her waist.

However a part of herself forced her to dance with Puck because this is what girls her age were supposed to do. They are supposed to like getting the attention off the hottest guy at the party. They're not supposed to be thinking about their female roommate in a sexual way.

Throughout the dance Quinn doesn't remove her gaze off Santana. The way her hands are all over Brittany, Quinn has never wished so much that that could be her who Santana was dancing with.

When Quinn catches Santana's eye, she can't take her eyes off her. Santana noticed this straight away, but she also noticed the way Quinn was dancing with Puck. She decided to play the game a little further and lean into Brittany to connect their lips. However before she went the full way she made sure Quinn was watching.

Quinn saw this. She saw all of it. The way Santana's hand travelled down to Brittany's ass and the way Brittany's arms went around Santana's neck to bring her in closer.

She decided she should get to have some fun too. She instantly turned around and crashed her lips onto Pucks in a sloppy kiss. Puck immediately complied into the kiss, bringing his hands down to grab Quinn's ass. If Santana could play that game then so could Quinn.

Later on, much later, the party was dying down. Quinn was beyond drunk at this point, the type of drunk where she could only just stand up for herself.

Sam gathered the group together so they could all walk back together.

As they were walking back, well the rest of the group was walking. Quinn felt an arm wrap around her waist, she was grateful to whoever it was because while the others were walking back she was more like swaying from side to side. Quinn looked up to see who her new saviour was, she that it was Santana who was holding her steady.

Quinn was about to say something to her when she stumbled over her own feet. Santana quickly caught her and set her straight.

"Easy there Q, don't want you falling over now do we" Santana said.

Quinn in response put her arm around Santana's neck so that she would have more balance.

They got back to the dorms in about 20 minutes as they were all drunk and walking at a slower pace than normal.

When in the room Santana saw how Quinn was struggling with getting her dress off as she couldn't get to the zipper behind her. She stopped Quinn's hand, putting it to her side. Santana replaced it with her own, she pulled Quinn's zipper down slowly, revealing Quinn's bare back to her. If Quinn wasn't so drunk Santana was sure that this would be happening in a different way.

Santana gently peeled Quinn's dress off her shoulders and down the floor where it pooled around her feet. Quinn, even in her drunk state ravished in the fact that Santana was stripping her of her clothes. Santana got Quinn to step out of the dress and then went over to Quinn's bed to get the t shirt and shorts that Quinn slept in. Santana could see that Quinn still needed help so she gradually slid the shorts up Quinn's legs.

"Lift your arms" Santana calmly instructed. Quinn obliged.

Santana put Quinn's arms through the top and got it settled onto her. When she was ready she walked Quinn over to her bed and gently put her in bed.

Quinn fell asleep straight away. With the state she was in, Santana was surprised that she didn't fall asleep whilst she was changing her.

Before leaving to get changed Santana couldn't help but move the hair out of Quinn's face. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Santana smiled at the image in front of her.

When she felt like Quinn was properly settled she got changed into her own stuff and got under the covers of her bed where she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

College life came pretty easy to Quinn, the classes were tough but she loved them nonetheless. It was safe to say that she loved it here in New York, everything was so much more fast pace than things in Lima.

In the past two weeks that she had been here things with Santana had carried on how they started. Santana would make it her job to flirt with Quinn, or brush up against her whenever she could.

Honestly, it bothered Quinn, not in the sense that she didn't like it, no, it bothered her in the way that it took everything Quinn had not to give in and push Santana up against the wall and kiss her senseless.

Quinn had also noticed that from time to time Santana would be absent from her bed at night. She knew what this meant. Quinn felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of some other girl getting Santana's tongue all over her body. At least Santana hadn't brought any girls back to the room, well not yet anyway. Quinn dreaded that day.

Today, since it was a Saturday she had no classes so her, Blaine and Mercedes had plans to go out for lunch. Over the past weeks she had gotten quite close to these two, they had become some great friends of hers.

As she finished getting ready she heard the room door shut, telling her that Santana had come back from one of her random sluts place. Not that Quinn judged. No, Santana could sleep with whoever she wanted to. Quinn just wished it was her.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom and into the room where she saw Santana still in the dress she wore to the party last night.

"Back already. Would have thought you'd be gone all day" Quinn said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"What can I say Quinn, I guess I just wanted to see your pretty face" Santana grinned.

Quinn tried to stop the smile that was about to arrive on her face but she couldn't help it, Santana just called her pretty.

"So who was it this time" Quinn asked.

"Chloe" Santana replied. "Nice girl, very flexible" she added on the end.

_Sounds like a slut to me. _

Quinn looked up to Santana to see her smirking wildly.

_Oh God, did I say that out loud?_

"Seems to me like you're a little jealous Q"

"Im not jealous" Quinn fake scoffed. She totally was jealous but she would never actually admit it.

"If that's what you need to tell yourself"

"Anyway, im about to get changed if you want to stay for the show" Santana announced teasingly.

_Yes please. _

"No thank you, im actually about to leave for lunch with Blaine and Mercedes" Quinn told her.

"Oh, well have fun"

"Thank you"

Quinn signalled this to be the end of the conversation, especially since Santana was already in the process of removing her dress and if Quinn didn't leave now she never would have. Before she could exit the door Santana's voice stopped her.

"Miss you already" Santana called out.

Quinn didn't turn around. She didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction of seeing her blush. Instead she carried on walking away from Santana and down the stairs and then proceeded to the restaurant to meet her two friends.

She got to the restaurant after a short 5 minute walk. Blaine and Mercedes were already sat down at a table. She walked up to them and sat down in the vacant chair.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked as before she sat down they both seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation.

"Hey Q. Just talking about Blaine wanting a man" Mercedes replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I haven't met anyone even remotely interesting yet" Blaine sighed.

"You know" Quinn began. "Santana mentioned that she had a friend called Kurt who lives in the city. I could ask her if she would set up something between the two of you" Quinn said.

"Is he even gay?" Blaine asked.

"Well to quote Santana. He is 'capital G gay'"

"Hmm" Blaine thought over the fact of being set up with someone he didn't know. But New York is full of opportunities and wonders so maybe this Kurt guy would be good for him.

"Alright, set it up"

"Great"

"So anyway, what's going on with you and Sam, cedes?" Quinn asked her.

Mercedes released a small smile at the mention of her new crush.

"Nothing" She giggled.

"Oh yeah, because that's why you're giggling like a little school girl from the mention of his name" Blaine said.

"Fine, I really like him" she admitted.

"You would make a cute couple" Quinn told her.

"You think?" Quinn nodded.

"I tell you what. I'll even hint to Sam that he should ask you out" Blaine mentioned.

The rest of the lunch went on like this, the trio talking about life at college, their classes and expectations for the future. Quinn felt extremely lucky that she had met good, honest people so soon.

She got back to the dorm room an hour later. She walked in hearing The Rolling Stones ' Gimme Shelter' playing from Santana's old record player.

Santana looked up as she heard Quinn come into the room, she stopped the record as Quinn went over to her bed to sit down.

"You like the stones?" Quinn asked, with a hint of shock to her tone.

"Yeah, Let It Bleed is one of my all-time favourite albums" Santana said back. "You seem surprised at this?"

"No its just I never expected you to like that sort of music"

"Ah well, there's a lot you don't know about me Fabray"

Quinn couldn't stop her said before she said "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Santana got up from her spot next to the record player and made her way over to where Quinn was sat.

"Well, my favourite food is pizza" Santana started off as she sat next to Quinn on the bed. "I am ridiculously scared of clowns, like they seriously freak me the fuck out." She continued.

"When I was younger I used to have a dog called Oscar, I loved him more than life itself so when my parents told me that Oscar had to be put down I felt crushed so I locked myself and Oscar in my room in protest. Although my plan kind of failed when I realised I didn't actually have a lock on my door."

Quinn giggled at this.

"In high school, I used to be a cheerleader"

With each fact that Santana gave she inched a little closer to Quinn. For the last one she was about to give she leaned in so close that her lips grazed Quinn's ear.

"And I am insanely attracted to blondes with hazel eyes"

Santana gave it a few seconds before she moved away from Quinn and onto her own bed on the other side of the room so she could see Quinn's reaction. As predicted a blush arrived on Quinn's face. Santana loved making Quinn blush; it was on the list of her favourite things to do.

"Anyway" Quinn recovered. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay…"

"Blaine is looking for a man. So I was wondering if you would set him up with your friends Kurt" Quinn asked.

"Okay" Santana quickly said like she gave no thought to the matter.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll ask Kurt"

"Oh"

"You have a habit of looking surprised when I say something" Santana teased. "What is it?"

"I just thought it would take more convincing that's all" Quinn said.

"Under normal circumstances I would, but Kurt is one of my oldest friends and I know he's looking for his Mr right. It's kind of weird actually because when I met Blaine I instantly thought that he would be a perfect match for Kurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They seem like they would be into the same kind of things" Santana shrugged.

"That's good then"

"I'll text Kurt now" Santana said as she got her phone out. She quickly got a reply not minutes later.

"Kurt is in. Although he's only available tonight because all next week he's doing a show at NYADA or something. Oh and he also said to give Blaine his number so they can arrange what they're doing" Santana wrote down the number on a piece of paper and handed it to Quinn.

"That's great, I'll go tell Blaine"

Quinn grabbed it and went off to go and tell Blaine the good news. However before she left she turned back around the face Santana.

"Thank you Santana. For doing this" she gave a small smile.

"No problem.

Quinn walked out of the room and knocked on Blaine's door. He quickly opened it and let her in.

"I have good news. You have a date tonight" Quinn said excitedly.

"Really" Blaine didn't think it would happen straight away.

"Yeah. Santana's friend Kurt. Here" She held out the paper with Kurt's phone number on it. "he wants you to text him to set up something"

Blaine took the number out of Quinn's hand and typed it into his phone.

"What should I say to him?" Blaine asked.

"Umm, just say. Hi Kurt, this is Blaine. Would you like to go out to the movies tonight? Or something like that" Quinn said.

Blaine nodded and typed out the message Quinn told him to. The movies were a good idea, if the date was bad all he had to do was sit in silence and watch the movie. However he still couldn't help but feel nervous for it.

It wasn't long before Blaine's phone lit up, showing the reply from Kurt.

"It's him" Blaine said with a small smile. Quinn saw the smile on his face from the reply and she found it adorable.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said: Hi Blaine, that sounds really good. I was thinking that maybe we could make it a double date tonight. Make the first date thing less awkward, what do you think?"

Blaine promptly typed out a reply although Quinn couldn't see what he wrote.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"I said: That sounds like a good idea. I'll bring my friend Quinn along" Blaine told her with a hopeful smile. Hoping that she would come with him.

"Fine, I'll go" She gave in.

"Yay, thank you" he moved to hug her in appreciation.

Quinn knew that it wasn't her idea night, but Blaine had turned into one of her closest friends in New York so she wanted to do this for him.

At around 6pm Blaine and Quinn went off to go on the double date. Quinn had hoped that the person who Kurt brought would at least be interesting because if things went well between Kurt and Blaine she would be stuck with this person all night.

She decided on not telling Puck that she was going on this double date tonight because she was sure that he probably wouldn't even care. All he wanted to do was get drunk anyway.

When they got to the movie theatre they immediately looked around for Kurt and his friend. Santana had shown Quinn a picture of what Kurt looked like so that she could recognise him when they got there.

"Oh look, there he is" Quinn pointed to a well-dressed man who was standing on his own next to the ticket desk.

"Wow, he's cute" Blaine said to her as they walked over.

"Hi" he nervously said. "Im Blaine"

"Oh hi. Im Kurt. It's nice to meet you Blaine"

The two of them carried on with their own small talk. Quinn couldn't help but think that they looked cute together. But then it dawned on her that Kurt was standing alone. Where was this other person who he was meant to bring?

Kurt, this is my friend Quinn" Blaine introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you" Kurt said.

"You too" Quinn replied in her politest voice and smile.

"So where is this other person you brought?" Quinn wondered.

Before replying to her Kurt looked over Quinn shoulder at something.

"Right behind you" He said.

Quinn turned around to see who she would be spending the evening with. She couldn't believe who she saw as she was face to face with the person.

"Surprise" Santana said with her signature smirk. "Super excited for out date" she winked.

Quinn was on a date with Santana. A double date but by the way Blaine and Kurt were making loving eyes at one another Quinn knew that it would probably just be her and Santana. She was in trouble.

.

.

.

**Hope you like this one. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course you're the friend he brought" Quinn said with a hint of a smile on her face. A part of her was happy that it was Santana who was the other friend. Okay, she was more than happy but she wasn't going to let Santana know that.

"Would you believe me if I said I actually didn't plan this out, that it was just a coincidence?"

Quinn squinted her eyes at Santana.

"On what grounds is it a coincidence?" Quinn questioned.

"Kurt asked me to come along tonight to make it a little less awkward for him. But by the looks of things it seems like I wasn't needed after all" Santana said as she saw Kurt and Blaine in deep conversation. It appeared that awkward went straight out the window. These two looked like they were already in a relationship. Quinn turned around to confirm Santana's assumption, she was right, they definitely weren't needed.

"Well, why don't we just go home and leave them to it?" Quinn wondered.

"Afraid we can't do that Q"

"And why's that?"

"Because I already bought the tickets" Santana held up four tickets for the movie. "Hey, Sonny and Cher" Santana called to Kurt and Blaine, "Here are your tickets" she handed them over.

"Thanks San. How much do we owe you?" Kurt asked.

"8.50 each" Santana replied. The two boys handed over their money to Santana and then quickly got back to their conversation.

Santana turned back towards Quinn as she got the money from Kurt and Blaine. When she was face to face with her she saw that Quinn also held out money for her.

Santana didn't take the money from Quinn, she just shook her head at her.

"It's on me" She winked.

"Why?" Quinn looked taken back and confused.

"What kind of first date would this be if I let you pay?" Santana teased.

"This isn't a date for us. We're just two friends helping out our other friends" Quinn tried to dismiss as it was the thing she probably should do since she had a boyfriend.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" Santana smiled. Quinn knew Santana wasn't going to make it easy for her tonight.

"So, shall we?" Kurt asked them, signalling them to go inside.

Kurt and Blaine started walking into the movie. But before the two girls followed Santana held her arm out for Quinn to take.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at this. She didn't take the arm though; she just chuckled at Santana's antics and proceeded to follow Kurt and Blaine.

Santana grinned as she saw Quinn's reaction. She didn't expect Quinn to take her arm, she only held it out to mess with her.

She quickly caught up to Quinn, following her to their seats. Kurt and Blaine were already sat down. Quinn took the seat next to Blaine and Santana took the one next to Quinn.

The movie was scheduled to start for another ten minutes so they had a bit of time to kill.

"So, what are we actually seeing?" Quinn asked out so it would be addressed to the group but it seemed as though Kurt and Blaine were in a world of their own.

"It's called Dead of Night, it's a horror film" Santana replied.

As soon as Quinn heard this her face went a tad paler than it was before. She was not the biggest fan of horror films, in fact she hated them. So to hear that she would have to sit through one was not the most appealing thing.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as she saw the change in Quinn's face.

"I am not the biggest fan of horror films"

Santana released a small smile at this. This couldn't be more perfect.

"Well im always here if you get scared" Santana grinned.

"I'll be fine" Quinn tried to reply with a straight face, although she was so sure if she would be.

When the movie started Quinn prepared herself for what she was about the see. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

20 minutes in and it wasn't so bad. Sure a few things had happen which had made her jump but nothing too big, not just yet anyway.

Quinn didn't realise, but with every little thing that happened she found herself inching closer and closer to Santana. However when a woman in the film screamed out because she saw someone literally get ripped to pieces Quinn had to actually bury her face in Santana's neck as she couldn't take watching it.

Santana definitely wasn't complaining about Quinn's new position. In fact to be a little bold she lifted up her arm and put it around Quinn's waist to bring her in closer. Quinn lifted her head up as she felt Santana place her arm around her waist. She looked up to see Santana smiling at her, telling her that Santana was incredibly fond of the way she was sitting.

Quinn couldn't look at her for long because if she did she probably would have found herself leaning in to connect her lips to Santana's which would not be good. Actually, scratch that, it would definitely be good but that was the problem. To focus on something else other than Santana's mouth in close distance with her own she decided to be brave and turn her head back to watch the film, although this didn't last long when another gory scene came up Quinn found herself back in the crook of Santana's neck.

Quinn was relieved when the movie finally ended. Although apart of her didn't want to leave her current position. She was pretty content there.

When the credits started to roll she reluctantly lifted her head back up. Santana was staring at her intently with her signature smirk on her face. Quinn would expect nothing less, especially since the way she had been basically laying on her.

"So how did you like the movie?" Santana playfully asked as she knew Quinn barely watched it.

"After seeing that I don't think I'll sleep for weeks" Quinn replied.

"Well feel free to slip into my bed anytime you have a nightmare" Santana suggested flirtatiously.

"How come everything you say seems to have a sexual side to it?"

"Only for you babe" Santana winked at her.

When the lights came back on the four of them stood up out of their seats and made their way out of the theatre. They kept on walking until they got outside.

"So, what now?" Santana questioned the group.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look between the two of them, like they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Actually, I think we're going to continue this night alone if that alright with you?" Kurt spoke up.

Santana and Quinn both seemed pleasantly surprised to hear this. It seems like the date went extremely well for them.

"That's absolutely fine. You two have fun" Quinn told them.

"Thank you and thank you both for coming tonight. I'll text you later Santana?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure" she smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Quinn" he directed at Quinn.

"You too" she politely said back.

"Bye guys" Blaine waved to them as he and Kurt walked away hand in hand. Both Santana and Quinn smiled as they saw their friends walk away.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Shall we just head back to the dorm?" Quinn suggested, she didn't really know what to say.

Santana shook her head. "Nah, sounds boring. Let's do something else"

"Just me and you?" Santana nodded. "Like what?"

"Follow me"

They both took of down the street. Quinn wasn't sure where they were going but it seemed like Santana had a certain destination in mind. Quinn didn't know if it was a good idea or not to go somewhere with Santana alone but she had to admit, the idea of them continuing this night with just the two of them did sound appealing.

They carried on walking for about another five minutes until Santana stopped. Quinn looked around to see where they were; she saw that Santana had brought them to a restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" Quinn asked.

"We're going to dinner" Santana stated.

"Santana, im not sure we should be doing this" Quinn said.

"Doing what?"

"Going to dinner together"

"Why not? We're just two friends sitting down eating food together. Two friends who are both undeniably attracted to each other but still" Santana lead on.

"I have a boyfriend" Quinn weakly stated.

"Come on Quinn, im starving and it's just dinner. We can get to know each other properly."

"Okay" Quinn agreed after a small consideration.

"Great" Santana grinned.

After agreeing Quinn followed Santana into the restaurant. This place was pretty fancy and it also looked kind of romantic. The lights were dimly lit and each table had a candle on to add to the scene of the place. This whole night really wasn't helping Quinn with the whole not slipping up thing, especially when Santana brought her to a place like this.

After Santana asked the waitress for a table for two the waitress swiftly lead them to their own table. They were sat in the left hand corner of the restaurant where it was pretty private.

Because Santana got to the table first, instead of sitting down straight away she went to the side of the table Quinn was going to and pulled out her chair for her. Quinn shook her head in humour at Santana's behaviour. It seemed like this was the type of behaviour Santana was going to produce all night.

As she sat down she couldn't help but realise that Puck had never treated her this way before. Sure they went out to restaurants, but for Puck that meant the local and only restaurant in Lima called Breadstix and when it came to paying the bill Puck most of the time tried to dine and dash, much to Quinn's dismay. She had to admit, it was nice being treated properly for a change.

As the waitress handed her a menu, she scanned over the prices of each meal. All of the things on the menu seemed pretty pricey. Even if she got the cheapest thing on the menu she would still have to budget her money for the rest of the week.

"Santana, all of this seems quite expensive. I don't think I can afford it" Quinn told her disappointedly, she really did want to have this dinner but it seemed like that would be tricky.

"Don't worry about it Q. I got this" Santana smoothly dismissed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked confused.

"Tonight's on me"

"Santana, I can't let you do that" Quinn said.

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't have to pay for me, plus you already payed for my movie ticket" Quinn told her.

"I know I don't have to Quinn, I want too" Santana shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked, wondering if Santana had an ulterior motive.

"Is it so hard to believe that I actually want to get to know you?"

It came to Quinn that Santana was not going to let her leave. So after settling her internal debate she finally agreed.

"Okay"

Santana perked up at this.

The waitress came back and took their orders. Quinn had to order twice because the first time she asked for the cheapest thing on the menu because she didn't want to take advantage of Santana. But Santana noticed this and told her not to hold back and order what she really wanted.

"So, tell me about yourself. 5 facts, go" Santana said as the waitress left.

"Um well, Im originally from Lima, Ohio." Quinn started off; she didn't really know what to say but earlier on Santana managed to come up with five facts about herself so easily Quinn had to give it a shot, although one of Santana's facts was purposely there to make Quinn blush.

"Like you, I also used to be a cheerleader, head cheerleader in fact" Quinn said proudly. "My favourite food is bacon, I could seriously live on the stuff although that wouldn't be very healthy." My favourite band at the moment is Bombay Bicycle Club but that changes every week due to what mood im in and I love the show How I met your mother although im still pretty pissed about the ending" Quinn finished.

"You were a cheerleader?" Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course that's the thing you pick up" she chuckled.

"Do you still have the outfit?"

"Santana" Quinn laughingly warned.

"Sorry" Santana light-heartedly put her hands up in defence. "So tell me about this band…."

"Bombay Bicycle Club"

"Right, what are they like?"

"They're an indie rock group from England. You should listen to them they're pretty good" Quinn said.

"Maybe I will" Santana beamed.

The rest of the meal carried on like this. Their conversation diverting from flirting to actually getting to know each other. Quinn had to admit this was one of the best nights she had so far in New York. When the waitress came over with the bill Santana gladly handed over her card to pay, the complete opposite to what Puck would have done.

When the bill was settled they both walked outside. It was fully dark now and was getting pretty late.

"So, wanna go back to my place" Santana joked playfully.

"Well since we live together im gonna go ahead and say yes" Quinn grinned.

"Who knew you were that easy huh Fabray" Santana teased. "I am shocked Quinn"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Come one" Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and started walking back to their dorm. She had grown more and more comfortable with Santana as the night grew on.

It didn't take long to get back to their dorm room.

"I had a really great night tonight" Quinn said.

"Me too"

After Santana said this Quinn went to get herself ready for bed, since it was quite late and she had quite a long day. When Quinn was finished getting ready she got under the covers of her bed ready to fall asleep. However she had noticed that Santana was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Waiting for my goodnight kiss"

Quinn rolled her eyes again at Santana.

"I don't kiss on the first date" she joked back.

"Santana looked surprised and also impressed at Quinn's comment.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date" Santana retorted.

Quinn knew she slipped up there but it was just so hard not to.

"It wasn't" she tried to rebalance.

"It totally was" Santana smirked.

Quinn shook her head. "Goodnight Santana"

Santana chuckled at Quinn's attempt to let the conversation go. "Goodnight Quinn."

.

.

.

**Thank you so much for all your feedback so far. Hope you like this one and please do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh fuck" Quinn moaned as she felt Santana's tongue flick over the top of her nipple. Never in her life had she felt this good. She was extremely glad that she gave into Santana's constant hit on's because this was something else.

She groaned even more as Santana closed her mouth over her nipple, sucking slightly. With the added pressure of Santana's hand cupping her other breast, Quinn rolled her head back writhing in pleasure. Santana didn't hesitate to move her lips to Quinn's jawline and then along to her neck, her tongue dragged all along Quinn's skin with just the right amount of pressure.

When Santana felt like she had given Quinn's neck the right amount of attention it deserved she slowly made her way down Quinn's body. She made sure to kiss every inch of Quinn's body she possibly could.

Quinn's eyes widened as she realised where Santana was leading, she couldn't believe how badly she wanted this. God, did she want this.

Santana kissed the interior of Quinn's thighs, getting to her destination slowly to make sure Quinn was ready for her. she looked up for confirmation to continue, she saw Quinn staring directly at her, her chest heaving up and down as she released rapid breaths. By the way Quinn's eyes had darkened Santana could tell that Quinn was more than ready for this.

Her lips immediately came into contact with Quinn's swollen clit. Quinn reached down and pushed her fingers through the base of Santana's hair to bring her in closer as Santana's tongue tolled in circle against her.

Quinn fisted the sheets of her bed as she felt like she was getting closer and closer to the edge. She needed something to hold onto. Obviously Santana felt the same as Quinn felt Santana's hands cup her breasts. She quickly retracted her hands from the sheets and moved them on top of Santana's, forcing the brunette to grab on tighter.

Quinn felt herself come undone with a few more flicks of Santana's tongue. Her body frozen in the moment, unravelling completely at the sensation flowing through her. Santana's name constantly falling from her lips.

Santana kissed her way back up Quinn's body as she came down from her high.

"That was so fucking good"

_Wait, did I say that?_

"I know. You really are a screamer. But you have to be quiet because my roommates asleep"

_Okay, what?_

"I'll made sure I'm extra quiet next time"

_Okay, I definitely didn't say that._

Quinn opened her eyes. Santana wasn't hovering above her. It wasn't Santana's hands squeezing Quinn's breasts, she looked down to her chest to see that it was her own hands on her chest.

_What is going on?_

"You wanna go again?" She heard Santana ask.

"Definitely"

Quinn was definitely thinking these words but she sure as hell was not the one to say it. She turned her head towards Santana's bed to see what was going on. Santana was currently on top of another person, both of them were naked. Quinn could make out the curve of Santana's breast in the dark, how badly she wanted to feel them on her body. Quinn didn't want to stare but she just couldn't tear her eyes away.

However, she quickly did when the realisation of what just happened dawned upon her. She just had a sex dream about Santana. She just had a sex dream about Santana who was currently having sex with someone else. Only two emotions stumbled onto Quinn in that moment. Jealousy and anger. She was jealous at how she was not the one underneath Santana being brought into a euphoric sensation. And anger at how Santana was literally having sex only a few feet away from her. it wasn't the most considerate thing to do. What, she couldn't have gone back to the girls' room and do it there?

Now Quinn had to just lie there and listen as she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep, especially with the way the girl Santana was with was moaning like a fucking porn star. Being in this situation did make Quinn think what Santana would be like in bed. She obviously was incredible if the other girls' moans and her dream was any indicator.

Quinn thought back to Santana telling the girl to be quiet, which she definitely was not being. Quinn wouldn't have been surprised if the whole dorm heard this girl as she came undone.

Quinn tried to block it out, but no matter how hard she pressed her hands against her ears she still heard the girl scream in pleasure. Santana was right, she definitely was a screamer.

When it was over Quinn sighed with relief. She felt jealous every time she saw Santana make out with a girl at a party or grind on a girl, but this? This was torture. She thanked God that they were finished, she could now go to sleep in peace, although with the ache between her legs it seemed like that was easier said than done.

Twenty minutes had passed and the pulsating feeling had still not gone. Quinn knew she had to do something about this.

She trailed her hand down between her legs. She dipped a single finger below the waistline of her underwear. Her breath hitched as her finger slid through so easily, showing how wet she was, how wet she was for Santana.

Her body arched as she entered her fingers, how she wished they were Santana's instead of her own. Her free hand moved up to cup her own breast, much like Santana did in her vivid dream. Her fingers rolled her nipple between them, pretending it was Santana's tongue instead.

As her fingers quickened their pace, Quinn found herself almost at breaking point, she was ready to release. To stop herself from screaming out she removed her hand from her breast and to her mouth to muffle any moans and to also stop her from calling out Santana's name, which she knew she would if she wasn't careful.

When Quinn comes, she comes hard. Every muscle inside her clenches, every nerve in her body becomes 1000 times more sensitive. As she recovers, she finds herself barely awake, her orgasm sucking the energy out from her.

Quinn's eyelids shut on their own behalf. She got exactly what she needed. Now all she wanted to do was sleep, she straight away fell into a deep slumber.

Her alarm clock woke her up the next morning reminding her of her 9am lecture for her psychology class. The class she unfortunately shared with Santana.

She groaned as she snoozed the alarm, she loved college but these early morning classes did not do her any justice.

She removed the covers of her and got up out of bed. Quinn felt the sweat still on her from her activity last night. She felt shameful at what she did, especially when she had a boyfriend that just added to the list of why she felt guilty.

She decided that a shower would be the best way to start her morning to clean herself of not only the feeling of being dirty but to hopefully get her thoughts clear.

When she got out of the shower she walked back into the room. Santana and her girl were both gone from the room. Quinn couldn't be more pleased at this, this was she could get changed without any hassle and without having to deal with Santana.

Still in her towel, she walked up to her hair dryer by the mirror and started to dry her hair. It didn't take long, it never really did. When she finished she went over to her draws on the side of her room to get out some panties and a bra. She grabbed a pair of black panties and a matching black bra and quickly put them on so she could get rid of the towel wrapped around her. it dropped straight to the floor as she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

"Wow" Santana's voice startled her.

Quinn turned around quickly to face her in shock. She saw that Santana was looking at her extensively, her eyes raking up Quinn's body in all its glory.

Quinn tried to quickly recover by attempting and failing to hide herself by the closet door. Not that it made any difference, she was sure Santana could still see everything.

Instead of Santana turning away to give Quinn some privacy, she walked forward until she was stood directly in front of Quinn. She was stood so close to her that her body pressed up against Quinn's, making Quinn's back press against the wall.

Quinn knew that she should tell Santana to stop. To tell her to back away, but she couldn't. she physically couldn't do anything else other than think of Santana's body pressing tightly against her own.

"You look" Santana paused to take another look down at Quinn's body "So sexy"

"Santana" Quinn pleaded. She didn't know if she was pleading for her to back away or to come closer.

"Come on Q, don't pretend like you don't want this" She leaned in and spoke directly into Quinn's ear and placed her hands on Quinn's bare waist.

"I saw you last night. Touching yourself and it was so hot" Santana now inched her head so that she spoke directly onto Quinn's lips.

"I want you Quinn and you want me. So just give in."

Give in.

Quinn couldn't hold back any longer. The fire within her took control and gave into the delicious temptation.

Her hands immediately went to grab Santana's face as she connected their lips in one swift domineering motion. She writhed in pleasure as she finally felt Santana's soft lips capture her own. They definitely lived up to the reputation Quinn had in her head of them. She was already addicted to Santana's lips after one simple touch.

There was nothing compassionate about this kiss; it was all of the lust for one another which had been increasing over time. As Santana's tongue entered her mouth to massage Quinn's tongue, Quinn moaned into her mouth. Not just in a 'this is good' kind of way but in a 'this feels like electricity is flowing through my body, good' kind of way. To say Santana was skilled was an understatement.

When breathing became an issue for the both of them they reluctantly separated. Their foreheads leaning against each other's, trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck Q" Santana panted. She had kissed a lot of people in her life but she had never felt anything like _that _from a kiss.

"Oh my God" Quinn blurted out. She just made out with Santana whilst she was half naked. This wasn't good…. Okay it was definitely good.

She removed herself from Santana's grasp and quickly grabbed a dress from her closet and rushed over to the bathroom where she locked herself in.

She couldn't believe that had happened. She let her guard down and that's what happened. She definitely couldn't believe that Santana saw her touching herself. Quinn wanted to hide away in embarrassment at this. Santana would never let that one go.

10 minutes later she came out of the bathroom. She had hoped that Santana would have left without her, but she had no such luck. Santana was sitting on her bed clearly waiting for Quinn to come out of the bathroom.

"You done freaking out?" Santana asked with a hint of a smile. She was enjoying this.

"Im not freaking out. Why would I be freaking out" Quinn said, trying to act like nothing happened.

Santana got up of her bed and walked over to face Quinn once again.

"You're freaking out because you made out with me and you liked it and because you want to do it again." Santana shrugged.

"You're crazy"

Santana stepped closer and closer until one again she was stood within close proximity to Quinn. She loved how Quinn never once stepped back, proving to Santana that Quinn wanted her no matter how much she denied it.

"You liked it and now all you can think about is my lips on yours. So when you've gotten over your little freak out about how much you want me, let me know because your little dream that you had last night is nothing compared to the real thing. Oh yeah, I heard all of it, the way you whispered my name as you moaned in pleasure, picturing me pleasing you. I can tell that Puck obviously isn't keeping you satisfied, so you just let me know when you need me to tend to the ache between your legs. Now come on, we don't want to be late for class" Santana smirked as she finished and made her way to the door knowing full well that she got to Quinn.

It was going to be fun to see how Quinn reacted this time. There was only so long Quinn could resist Santana.

.

.

.

**Hope you like this one. Please do review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are we ever going to talk about that kiss" Santana said as she came up to Quinn who was standing at the bar waiting for her drinks.

After their kiss Quinn made it her duty to ignore Santana, she would always go to the library or some other place where she knew Santana wouldn't be. In the morning she would get up before Santana and at night she would pretend to be asleep when Santana came in. Ever since the kiss, it became all she could think about. The way Santana's lips felt on her own corrupted her thoughts, she found herself daydreaming about kissing those lips again and again. But that was the problem, she shouldn't want to be kissing Santana, not when she had puck. No, she just had to let it go and pretend like it never happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Quinn poorly dismissed.

"Oh come on Q, you've been ignoring me for a week now and that's the best you can come up with? 'I don't know what you're talking about' that's bullshit Quinn, you liked the kiss so now you're running away from what you feel and pretending like it didn't happen."

"Santana" Quinn sighed. "I've.. I've just been really busy lately"

"Another lie, come on Quinn, when are you going to give in and actually admit that you like me" Santana said as she moved closer to Quinn.

"I have a boyfriend" Quinn stated.

"So you keep saying but that didn't stop you from kissing me back did it?"

"Hey, I came to give you a hand with the drinks Q" Sam came up to them, thankfully not giving Quinn enough time to respond to Santana's statement.

"Santana, I didn't know you were coming out tonight?" Sam said, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, my plans fell through tonight so Britt text me where you guys were" Santana replied.

"Cool, well were heading over to revs later on so you're welcome to join" Sam told her.

Santana was pleased about this. She decided a while ago that she needed to get the rest of the group a fake ID, so they could truly enjoy some of the perks of New York City.

"Im in"

The three of them grabbed the drinks that the bartender handed back to them and made their way back to the table where Blaine, Mercedes and Brittany were waiting. Also with the was Kurt, he and Blaine had gotten a lot closer and according to what Kurt has been telling Santana, they were almost at official status.

"Sanny, you came" Brittany squealed happily as Santana took the seat next to her.

"So after this drink were gonna head to the club. Everyone alright with that?" Sam told the group whist sipping his drink.

"Actually, I don't think im gonna go out tonight" Quinn said hesitantly. In truth she did wasn't to hang out with her friends, but Santana was there and when she was around alcohol and Santana she wanted to do bad things.

"No Quinn, you have to come" Brittany said. "It will be fun"

"Yeah Quinn, it will be really fun" Santana joined in with a smirk on her face.

"Quinn, I am not accepting that. You haven't hung out with us all week, you're coming, end of discussion." Mercedes straight up told her.

Quinn knew that she would end up going now. "Fine, I'll go" she gave in.

She picked up her vodka and coke and took a drink from it, she couldn't help but notice that in the corner of her eye Santana was staring at her. She refused to let herself get absorbed in Santana's gaze.

After they had all finished their drinks they walked over to revs. Luckily it wasn't such a long walk but since they were all buzzed anyway, none of them would have cared.

Quinn's plan of staying relatively sober tonight had vanished by 1 o'clock, Brittany had been forcing shots down her throat all night saying that she had to keep drinking until she couldn't taste it anymore. Well Brittany got her wish because Quinn drunk and a drunk Quinn was a bad Quinn because drunk Quinn didn't listen to her inner voice of reason. She wasn't alone though, no, she definitely was not alone in the drunk department. All of them were wasted; apparently it was a go big or go home kind of night and go big they did.

They were all dancing around each other in a big group. Well, Mercedes was dancing with Sam, Kurt and Blaine were together, Brittany was grinding on a guy she knew from one of the classes and Santana, well she assumed Santana was with another one of her sluts, not that she cared, no, she was having fun in her own little state where she didn't really care about anything.

All of a sudden Quinn felt someone come up behind her and place their hands on her waist and start moving along to the beat the music. They moved together to the music. Although it did dawn upon Quinn that she was practically grinding on a total stranger, it was just something about the feel of these hands on her that felt comforting.

She stopped her movements, however because of this the person behind her realised what she was doing and instead of letting her go, they wrapped their arms around her waist, flushing them together. Although, it wasn't what she was expecting, she felt breast press into her back and the arms around her waist had a soft, sensual grip on her. Unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had an inkling feeling of who this was.

One of the hands on her waist stayed there whilst the other moved up to move Quinn's hair from her neck.

"Relax Q" there it was, Santana.

Quinn moaned as Santana whispered in her ear. She wanted this so much, she wanted _her _so much and drunk Quinn was going to give her what she wanted. Her hips automatically started to move once again as though her life depended on it.

No amount of alcohol could take away the pleasure flowing through her body at the pressure of Santana dancing behind her. However, that pleasure intensified as soon as Santana's lips came in contact with her neck. Hand head acted on autopilot and leaned back onto Santana's shoulder to give her more access, her hands shifted from hanging down at the side to cover Santana's around her waist, forcing them closer together, if that was even possible.

Her excuses and reasons for not giving in to Santana's temptations had long gone.

She turned around so that she could face the Latina, still pressing in tightly together making sure not to lose the blissful contact which she craved.

"Going to admit that you like me yet?" Santana smirked placing her hands back around Quinn's hip.

"Shut up" Quinn didn't hesitate to connect their lips together; Santana immediately and happily complied to the kiss.

This kiss was definitely better than the last one they had previously shared, maybe it because she drunk and everything felt better when you're drunk or maybe it was because she had craved for another one of Santana's kisses so much that when experiencing the real thing again gave her an immediate high.

Her hands were now tangled in the Brunettes hair, gripping on for dear life and so that their mouths would stay together.

When Santana's tongue entered her mouth she felt like she was going to explode, never in her life had anyone ever made her feel the way Santana makes her feel.

"Let's get out of here" Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips.

Quinn nodded, not hesitating one bit, she wanted this, and she wanted it bad.

They both separated their lips from each other's so they could make their way out of the club.

Before leaving Quinn looked around to see her friends to tell them she was leaving but she was surprised to see that none of them were there. It seemed that when in the midst of their kiss she and Santana had drifted away from the rest of the group.

Quinn decided to leave it, she would just send them a text saying she left.

Santana took Quinn's hand and interlaced their fingers together so that they wouldn't lose each other. After squeezing through the numerous bodies they finally made their way out and into the cold air.

"It's cold out here" Quinn shivered as the head from the club drifted away and the breezy air took over.

"Don't worry Q, we'll be a lot warmer soon" Santana winked at her.

It didn't take the long to get back to the dorm rooms. She was practically led back by Santana like she was on a mission.

They got to their room and before Quinn could get her key out of her bag she was pinned up against the door by Santana, making up for the lost time on the walk back.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you" Santana muttered into her lips.

"Fuck" Quinn groaned, her fingers wrapped around the back of Santana's neck as their mouths slid against each other's in a passionate, hunger driven kiss.

"Bed" Quinn mumbled. There was no backing down now. Pure lust took over her, she would deal with the consequences in the morning.

As she said this she felt Santana smirk into their kiss.

"As you wish"

Santana retrieved her key out from her bra, whilst still keeping her lips connected with Quinn's. With the way they felt against her own, Santana wanted to keep kissing Quinn forever.

She quickly unlocked the door and they both stumbled inside as one, with Quinn being guided backwards by Santana by her hips.

Quinn knees hit the back of her bed, she fell back straight away as Santana pushed her down carefully and then climbed on top of her. Not once did they let go of one another.

Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's neck as her fingers tangled in the Brunettes hair as she welcomes Santana's tongue into her mouth.

Santana separated her mouth from Quinn's and instead started to press kisses down Quinn's throat, as she grabbed the top of Quinn's dress and dragged it down to her waist to reveal her covered chest. She reached behind Quinn and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room

She looked into Quinn's eyes for confirmation she wanted this before proceeding. As much as she wanted this she wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to do. Quinn nodded and Santana moved her hands from Quinn's side to palm her chest. Quinn back arched and head rolled back as Santana's thumb rolled over her hard nipple.

Quinn grabbed onto Santana's face again to bring their lips back together.

"I need you" She admitted.

"OH MY GOD!" Mercedes loud voice erupted causing them to stop what they were doing. They both turned their heads to see their dorm room door wide open with Mercedes standing there, mouth wide open in shock at the view in front of her.

Quinn didn't know what to say. What could she say? She couldn't exactly deny that they weren't doing anything, especially since she was half naked and especially when Santana's hands were on her bare chest. Plus their position on the bed didn't exactly help.

"Well this is awkward" Santana said, still not moving her hands or away from Quinn. She was kind of hoping Mercedes would just leave and they could carry on but that was unlikely.

"Quinn can I speak to you for a moment?" Mercedes asked, or rather she stated as from the look she was giving Quinn it pretty much said 'come outside now'. More rather an order than a question.

"Um, okay. I'll be out in a second" she said back.

Mercedes gave her and Santana one last look before she left the room and waited for Quinn outside the room.

Quinn shifted so that she could remove herself from underneath Santana, she walked over to where her bra was thrown and picked it up and put it back on, she then lifted her dress back up her body so that she was covered.

She didn't know what Mercedes was going to say, honestly she didn't want to know. It was beyond humiliating that she had been caught in that type of situation.

Quinn walked over to the door but before she left she gave Santana one last look, she found her staring deeply at her.

"Don't be too long"

With that Quinn opened the door and saw Mercedes standing directly outside it.

They didn't speak straight away; they just stood there in incredibly awkward silence, which was excruciating for Quinn.

"Just say it" Quinn expressed, frustrated with the silence.

"Honestly Quinn, im a little lost for words right now. I just walked in on you and Santana doing the dirty… I mean, I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"I do" Quinn hesitantly said back. Now she felt guilty.

Her relatively drunk mind started to get it conscious back, she just wanted Santana so badly she forgot about real life for a second.

"Then what are you doing Quinn? You're playing with fire by fooling around with Santana. How long have you two been doing this?"

"This was the first time" She admitted.

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you going to break up with Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I can't"

"Well then you can't do this with Santana. I just don't want to see you get hurt Quinn and she will; hurt you. I like Santana but you see how she is Q, she messes girls about and I just don't want you to be one of them"

"I know… I just. I" She didn't know what to say. Her correct state of mind was back, Mercedes was right she can't do this, not when she had Puck, it wasn't right, no matter how much it felt like it was.

"Anyway, Im gonna call it a night. Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah I will. Oh and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone"

"I won't, don't worry Q" Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, night Mercedes"

"Night Q"

Mercedes walked back into her room.

Quinn knew she had to stop things with Santana before they got out of hand. When she entered her room she saw Santana sitting on her bed waiting for her.

As soon as Santana saw Quinn re-enter the room she made her way off the bed and over towards Quinn. She quickly wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist once again. Santana leaned in to kiss her but Quinn turned her head away.

"Santana, I… I think" Quinn began, she really didn't want to say this.

"Don't think" Santana stopped her. "I know you want this just as much as I do. So, just don't think. We can deal with all of this later. Just let yourself go for one night"

Letting go for one night? _Screw it. _What was one night of freedom, one night to do something crazy, to fill her temptations and desires?

"Okay"

"Really?" Santana seemed surprised; she thought it would take more convincing than that.

"I've been fighting with myself over this and im tired of it. I want this."

Santana grinned at this and connected their lips together once again. She walked them back towards the bed and toppled on top of Quinn whilst proceeding from where they left off.

Quinn knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right. Nobody needed to know about this, it could be there little secret.

.

.

.

**Hope you like this one. As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Santana's hands trailed down to the bottom of Quinn's dress, she slowly pushed it up to piece by piece reveal Quinn's body. As she nudged the dress up Santana made it her job to kiss every inch of skin uncovered. Santana pushed it up until it was above Quinn's bra. Quinn lifted her arms to assist Santana in removing the dress. _

_As the dress was thrown to the opposite side of the room Santana sat up and lifted her own dress off and then threw it to join Quinn's on the floor. _

_Santana leaned down once again to connect her lips to Quinn's. Quinn's fingers were instantly tangled in Santana's hair, forcing their mouths harder together. Santana separated her mouth from Quinn's and moved to her neck, sucking on the soft pale skin. _

_Quinn writhed as Santana found her sweet spot on her neck, she could almost feel Santana smirk into her Quinn as Quinn release a moan. _

_As Quinn arches her back just as Santana bit down softly on her neck. Santana took this opportunity to reach behind Quinn and unclasp her bra. As the bra was discarded no time was wasted by Santana, she immediately took on of Quinn's nipples in her mouth whilst she massaged Quinn's other breast with her hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers. _

_Quinn's breath shudders, never has she felt this good before. The way Santana was making her whole body feel like electricity was flowing through it, how it was just Santana that made her feel this way, she didn't know, but she definitely didn't want it to stop. _

_Between her unsteady breaths, Quinn reached behind Santana and unclasped her bra, dragging the straps down her shoulders and off her body, thrown into the back of their shared dorm room. _

_Quinn gasped as their bare chests collide together. _

_Santana reached down and dragged Quinn's panties off her legs. She looked down at Quinn's naked body in awe, admiring the blonde's body but mainly thinking about how she wanted her tongue all over it. _

_Santana carefully wedged Quinn's legs open as she trailed her hand down to Quinn's heat. Santana looked up to Quinn's eyes for confirmation to continue, to know that she still wanted this. _

_Instead of nodded Quinn grabbed Santana's face and connected their lips in a hard kiss, this told Santana all she needed to and cupped Quinn._

"_You're so wet" She mumbled into her lips. _

_Her fingers found their way to Quinn's clit, her thumb flicked over it making Quinn disconnect from the kiss and roll her head back in pleasure. _

"_Fuck" Quinn exhales. _

_Santana pushes one finger into Quinn, starting her pace off slowly before adding another and quickening up. _

_Santana never wanted someone as much as she wanted Quinn and with the way Quinn was moaning beneath her only spurred her on even more to give her the most intense orgasm she had ever experience. She wanted Quinn to remember the way Santana made her feel when she would be with Puck, she wanted nothing to compare to the way they were together. Santana felt it her need to please anyone like she had Quinn, there was just something different about her and Santana couldn't place it._

_It wasn't long until Santana felt Quinn tighten around her fingers. With one last curl, Santana sent Quinn flying. Quinn screamed the Latina's name in ecstasy, Santana leaned down to connect their lips to muffle Quinn's moans so that the whole dorm wouldn't hear them. Santana kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Quinn to push her through her orgasm._

_When Quinn came down from her high Santana removed her fingers causing Quinn to shudder. _

"_That was.." Quinn said panting. "You were…."_

"_Nowhere near being done with you yet" Santana smirked out, she planned to carry on until Quinn passed out. _

"_This is going to be a long night isn't it" _

"_You bet your ass it is" _

_Quinn grinned at Santana's response, if what she had just experience was the start of this night then she was definitely in for a ride. _

"Quinn"

_Santana proceeded to trail kisses down Quinn's body, kissing every inch of skin made available to her. She gave open mouthed kisses until she reached her destination. _

_Santana ran her tongue over Quinn clit causing Quinn to throw her head back and grip the sheets around her. Her fingers made their way to grip onto Santana's hair, keeping her head in place as Santana continued to work her tongue. _

_With the way Santana's tongue felt against her Quinn felt like…_

"Quinn!"

Quinn was brought out of her daydream. She looked over the opposite side of the table to see Puck staring at her. She almost forgot he was there.

They were both sat in a small cafe, eating lunch together. Puck had sent her a text this morning saying that they should go to lunch because they hadn't seen each other as much lately. She felt extremely awkward reading the text as she was lying naked next to an equally naked Santana.

Ever since she woke all she could think about was hers and Santana's antics last night filled her head; the way Santana made her feel corrupted her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Puck asked.

"Im sorry?"

"You looked like you were having a sex dream only you were kind of awake for it. So go on, explain it to me babe" Puck winked at her, obviously thinking it was about him.

"Oh you know, just thinking about me and you" She lied. She tried not to cringe as she said it.

"Oh yeah?" Puck smirked proudly.

"Yeah" Quinn awkwardly replied.

"Well speaking of which, you wanna go back to my room? My roommates out" he suggested.

Something about Puck's suggestion just didn't feel right. Especially after what she did with Santana last night.

Although thinking about last night made her remember back to the conversation they had after.

_Quinn and Santana were lying in Quinn's bed tangled up in the sheets. They had just finished their round five. Well they only finished because Quinn had blacked out from it. _

_Quinn opened her eyes to see Santana staring intently at her, grinning proudly. _

"_Wow" _

_This only made Santana smile wider. _

"_Glad you finally gave in?" Santana asked her. _

"_Definitely. I really needed that."_

"_Well im here to assist anytime you need it" _

_Quinn hesitated before replying. "Actually, this was fun but for me I think it was more of a one-time thing"_

_Santana didn't let Quinn's statement affect her. "I seem to recall it was more of a five time thing" Santana said showily._

_Santana lifted the covers down from covering Quinn's bare chest and moved her hand over Quinn's breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers. _

"_You can say this was a one-time thing all you want Quinn but we both know you'll be coming back to me, and I'll be here waiting when you do"_

_Santana's other hand trailed down Quinn's stomach and dipped her fingers into Quinn's heat causing Quinn's breath to hitch. _

Quinn knew she shouldn't have slept with Santana last night, but she couldn't help it. It was like something in her system wouldn't let her rest until she gave in to her temptations. Although, even when she told Santana that last night was an exception and it wouldn't happen again, they still did it after making her statement invalid.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to catch up on some work I've been putting off for days"

"Really? Come on Quinn, we haven't had sex in ages" He complained.

"Hardly"

"It's been two weeks"

"I wouldn't call that ages" she said.

Puck scowled. Honestly, Quinn felt a guilty, last night she cheated on him, she slept with someone else. She wanted to tell Puck, but she couldn't. She didn't want to face the reality of it. All she knew was her and Puck together, back in Lima and now in New York, she couldn't just end things. She loved him; or rather she thought she loved him.

"Come on babe, I'll make it worth your while"

Somehow, after last night Quinn doubted puck could 'make it worth her while'.

"Im sorry, I promise I will make it up to you"

"Im holding you to that. Alright then, I think im gonna go then, you go do your work and im gonna go hang out with the guys"

"Yeah, okay"

"I'll see you tonight at the party?" He said.

"Yeah"

Puck leaned over to give Quinn a kiss goodbye, Quinn couldn't help compare it to the many kisses Santana gave her last night.

As Quinn got back to the dorm room she noticed the discarded clothes on the floor which had been flung away, from their actions last night.

She saw her black lace bra which she wore last night was hanging on top of the closet; how it made it all the way up there she wasn't sure.

Quinn gathered up all of her scattered items off the floor and put them away. She even picked up all of Santana's clothes and decided to put them on her bed because putting her clothes away would have seemed a bit too much.

Quinn layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. As she did, all she could think about was how things played out and how they led to her and Santana sleeping together. Yes, she was drunk but she wasn't drunk enough that she didn't know what she was doing so she couldn't exactly use that as an excuse.

She thought back to how Mercedes walked in on them the first time, how she pretty much told her to stay away from Santana because she would hurt her. How would she hurt her? All she knew was that she had never felt as good as she did last night.

"Oh hey" Quinn opened her eyes and saw that Santana had just walked in the room.

"Hey" Quinn replied back as she sat up from her position.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning" Santana stated.

"Yeah, um I went to go have lunch with Puck"

Santana couldn't help but snickered at the situation.

"You still not got rid of him yet?"

"No. Look Santana, last night was fun and everything but it really shouldn't have happened. We should probably just forget it happened and carry on like normal" Quinn said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop saying things you don't mean. We both wanted it to happen last night and I know for a fact that we both want it to happen again. So when you get over your little panic trying to deny that you felt something, I'll be here"

"You sound pretty confident at that"

"Oh I definitely am." Santana smirked.

* * *

It got to around 10pm when Quinn got to the party. She had arrived with Mercedes, since the rest of the group had left earlier. Before they left the two of them had drank a few drinks whilst getting ready so they could at least be a little buzzed when they got there.

As they walked in Quinn's eyes drifted around the room, on the outside she would say that she was looking for Puck but deep down she really knew that she just wanted to see Santana.

He found her desired target dancing with a girl; or rather the other girl was grinding her ass into Santana's hips. Quinn's jealousy was on fire at what she was seeing.

Santana looked up all of a sudden to see Quinn in the corner of the room staring at her, a smirk arriving on her face as she saw the jealousy in Quinn's eyes. She kept eye contact with Quinn as she carried on dancing with the girl.

Quinn bit her lip as she stared at Santana, wishing that it was her grinding her hips into Santana.

"Hey babe" Quinn heard Puck's voice. His arm landed around her shoulders sloppily, forcing her to tear her gaze away from Santana.

"Hey" Quinn put on a smile as she turned to face him.

She could tell that he had already drunk a few beers. If she was honest talking to puck was not on her list of things to do right now, or something she wanted to do.

"Dance with me" Puck said.

Quinn nodded and took Puck's hand; she led them close to the spot where Santana was. Puck grabbed put his hands on her hips and Quinn placed her arms around his neck, both of them moving to the rhythm of the song which was blasting through the speakers.

She looked over his shoulder to where Santana was. She saw that Santana was still staring at her, their eyes into drifting away from each other. However, Santana soon let it drop and stepped away from her girl.

Santana walked away past Quinn, lightly running her fingertips over the bottom of Quinn's back as she passed. Quinn turned her head to watch Santana and Santana turned her head back to give Quinn a suggestive grin.

Quinn turned back to Puck.

"I'll be right back" she told him before stepping out of his grip and followed Santana who had just stepped into the bathroom.

Quinn made her way to the bathroom which Santana had just entered. She got to the door and saw that Santana had left it unlocked, like she knew that Quinn would follow her.

She entered the room and locked it after her. As she turned around she saw Santana facing her, smirking wildly.

Quinn leaned against the door and Santana slowly walked towards her. Santana was stood within close proximity of Quinn. Quinn could feel Santana's breath on her lips.

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's waist. "Back for more already?" she whispered onto Quinn's lips.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" Quinn asked leaning in closer to Santana's touch.

"There's just something about you, I can't seem to stay away" Santana replied. "Do you want me to stay away?"

"No" Quinn's hand lifted up to Santana's cheek and brought her lips to her own. Santana moaned as soon as their lips were connected, she couldn't get enough of Quinn's lips.

Santana traced the outline of Quinn's lips with her tongue, asking for permission to which she was quickly granted. Her tongue entered Quinn's mouth and intertwined with Quinn's.

They both felt themselves getting lost in the kiss; the party going on outside of this room was non-existent. All they were both focused on was how each other's lips felt on their own.

Quinn's hands made their way to Santana's neck to keep their lips fused together. Santana arms wrapped around Quinn's waist, pulling her body closer so they were pressed tightly together.

When breathing became an issue the two separated. Their foreheads leaned against one another's, not wanting any distant between them.

"What does this mean?" Quinn asked.

"This means that we both want each other so why fight it?"

"I shouldn't want you. I have a boyfriend" Quinn said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't turn your feelings off does it?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No, so let me propose this to you. You and I carry on having fun, no one needs to know, it can be our little secret"

Quinn was tired. She was tired of fighting her lust for Santana. Santana's suggested sounded too good to deny. She was entitled to a little fun for once.

"Our little secret" Quinn said and leaned forward once again to connect her lips to Santana's who smiled into the kiss.

.

.

.

**Please review and let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 11am on a Saturday, Quinn found herself lying in bed with Santana. They had begun there, well whatever it was they were doing; Quinn wasn't sure what to label it yet, for over a week now. They had spent every night together, apart from once in the middle of the week when Quinn slept at Pucks because he was complaining about their lack of sex life. It was basically just pound and go, Quinn wasn't proud of herself but she had to fake it because once she had experienced what Santana gave her, anything that Puck offered just wasn't good enough.

Quinn had to admit it to herself, this past week had been one of the best of her life. Not just because of the great sex, although that did add to it. She and Santana had gotten to know each other really well; they had connected on a further level than roommates (who hook-up).

However, things did become more and more confusing for Quinn. She didn't exactly know what she and Santana were. She was cheating on Puck with Santana, she knew that as it was fairly obvious. They definitely weren't in a relationship, it was nothing that serious. It was obvious that they both liked each other. They were definitely leaning towards the friends with benefits line, but with a little bit of feelings.

Quinn knew that they would have to have a conversation about what they were doing and what they were eventually, but for now she just wanted to enjoy it all and live in their own little imaginary world where the real world had no impact.

Quinn was snuggled into Santana, her leg and arm was both draped over Santana's legs and waist. Her head was resting in the crook of Santana's neck. They were both naked from their activities the night before as they hadn't got to sleep until 4am.

This felt so normal to Quinn by now. Every night she had slept in Santana's arms and Quinn felt like it was where she belonged.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana mumbled sleepily.

"How did you know I was awake when your eyes are closed?" Quinn shifted her gaze to Santana's closed eyes.

Santana released a small smile. "Because you snore Q, that's how I know you're not asleep"

Quinn lifted her head off Santana's shoulder. "I do not snore" Quinn playfully hit Santana on the shoulder causing Santana to grin and open her eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but im afraid you do. It's not bad, it's only quiet, and it's actually kind of cute" Santana said as she leaned up to give Quinn a peck on her lips. "So, anyway what are you doing today?" she asked.

"I have lunch plans with my friend Rachel" Quinn replied.

"The one who goes to NYADA?" Quinn nodded in return, as she did this Santana released a small frown.

"Why the face?"

"I was kind of hoping we could stay in bed all day" Santana smirked and tightened her grip on Quinn's waist.

"We've been doing that all night" Quinn grinned at Santana's suggestion.

"So are you saying you don't want this" Santana moved over to give Quinn a long kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated and for Santana to be hovering above Quinn. She detached her lips from Quinn's and started to put her focus on Quinn's neck. "Or this."

"Mmm we have to stop" Quinn reluctantly said.

"Why?" Santana said, although not stopping what she was doing. Her other hand which wasn't holding her up slid its way up Quinn's body and onto Quinn's breast. She gave it a light squeeze resulting in another moan from Quinn.

"Because I need to have a shower and get ready. Plus I'll never hear the end of it from Rachel if im late"

Santana sighed into Quinn's neck. She shifted off Quinn and onto her side.

"I need to find something to do today now that you're going." Santana said.

"Why? What were you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"You" Santana smirked.

"Why don't you come aswell?"

"Well I would have if you didn't stop us" Santana playfully fired back.

Quinn shook her head and chuckled. "You know what I mean. Come to lunch with Rachel and I"

"You sure? I don't want to just crash it."

"Yeah, it will be fine."

Santana shrugged as she didn't have anything else to do today. "Alright"

Quinn smiled at her and got up out of the bed, Santana couldn't stop her eyes from roaming up and down Quinn's body as she was fully naked.

Quinn walked off towards their en suite bathroom, however, before walking in she turned her head back around to Santana. She figured that it wouldn't hurt if they were a little bit late.

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn suggestively said.

Santana wasted no time in throwing the covers off her body and following Quinn into their shower. She made a point to thank whoever gave the room assignments for giving her an incredibly hot roommate and for also giving them their own private bathroom.

* * *

They were only 20 minutes late for lunch, that wasn't bad considering what they got up to in the shower and especially since when they got out of the shower Santana wanted to go for another round but Quinn had to force out a no since they definitely wouldn't have made it to lunch at all.

When they got their Rachel was already sat down at a table with a drink.

"Hey, Im so sorry were late" Quinn apologised as she and Santana sat down opposite Rachel at the table.

"It's alright Quinn, you're always late. Im used to it" Rachel shrugged.

"I am not always late"

"Actually Q, im gonna have to agree here, you are never on time for things" Santana joined in.

"See. Anyway, why were you late? And you have yet to introduce me to your friend Quinn" Rachel pointed out.

"Sorry, Rachel this is Santana, Santana this is Rachel. And we just lost time I guess" Quinn really didn't want to get into this, she couldn't exactly tell Rachel they were late because they were too busy having sex.

Rachel eyed her suspiciously but then let it go. "Alright then."

Quinn sits awkwardly in her seat. Rachel knew her better than anyone, back home in Lima they were best friends who had known each other since pre-school so if anyone knew when Quinn was lying it was Rachel. Quinn knew she had to make sure she played this right.

It was risky inviting Santana to lunch but Quinn just wanted to spend time with her. Not that they didn't spend enough time together already, they were practically together all the time lately.

"So Rachel, you probably have some embarrassing stories about Quinn right?" Santana said.

"Oh please don't" Quinn quickly returned.

Rachel perked up at this; Quinn knew she was doomed because Rachel had some serious dirt on her.

"Where do I even begin? Oh my God, remember the swimming pool incident?"

Quinn eyes looked like they were going to burst out of their sockets. Not the swimming pool incident. Santana saw Quinn's reaction and immediately wanted to know more.

"Do not tell this story!"

"DO tell this story" Santana insisted as she saw how it was making Quinn react.

Rachel went with the latter.

"Okay, so we were in the 8th grade…." Rachel began.

Quinn made it a point not to listen to this story; she didn't exactly want to relive it as it was incredibly embarrassing.

"… and her bottoms just completely fell off as she got out" Rachel laughed out hysterically. Rachel kept on laughing as she finished, Santana too had joined in on the laughter.

"The whole school called her mole butt for the rest of the year, but then she became the HBIC and took over the school."

"It was a freckle!" Quinn said defensively.

"Aw Q" Santana put her hand on Quinn's thigh.

"Anyway, Quinn tells me you go to NYADA. My friend Kurt also goes there" Santana changed the subject.

"Kurt Hummel?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, that's him. You know each other?" Santana asked surprised.

"He's in a few of my classes. I absolutely adore him" Rachel admitted.

"Small world. He's one of my closest friends"

"Wow, it really is. We should all go out one time" Rachel suggested.

"Sure"

As the three of them continued talking Quinn had noticed that Santana's hand on her thigh was slowly making its way up Quinn's leg. She silently cursed herself for wearing a dress today. She definitely wouldn't put it past Santana for trying to touch her in a public place.

Her hand was now at Quinn's panty line about to dip her fingers under. Quinn had to stop this. She placed her hand over Santana's to stop it moving.

Santana turned her head towards Quinn; she couldn't help but smirk as she saw Quinn's reaction to her move. Deciding to be bold Santana got her hand out of Quinn's surprisingly loose grip on her hand. She inched her hand under Quinn's panties and her fingers slide through her wetness.

She finds it crazy how Santana can get her this wet so fast. She knows that's Santana knows this.

Quinn's eyes roll back as Santana circles her clit, she bits down on her lip so hard that blood could be drawn in an attempt not to release a moan which she is definitely supressing.

Her legs part further apart for Santana to have more access. She's grateful that they are sat at the back of the restaurant with a table cloth covering their legs from being shown.

A part of her finds this situation incredibly hot but then again she remembers that Santana is fingering her in a public place with her best friend sat opposite them. It's also crazy to her that Santana is sat their talking to Rachel as if her hand isn't in between Quinn's thighs.

"Are you okay Quinn? You look a little elated" Rachel stopped her conversation with Santana to speak to Quinn.

Quinn tries her hardest to sound like she's not literally getting fucked under the table right now. "Um, yeah im fine, it's just a little hot in here I guess" Quinn weakly smiles.

Rachel doesn't look like she believes her. She gives her a sceptical look.

"You sure you're okay?" Santana joined in as she pushed a finger inside Quinn.

"Ye-yeah" She stutters and grabs Santana's hand to push her in harder.

"Anyway, Im just going to go to the bathroom real quick" Rachel announces and honestly Quinn couldn't be happier about it.

Rachel leaves for the bathroom and as soon as she is out of sight Quinn's head hangs down and releases the sounds she's been eager to make.

Santana takes this opportunity to add another finger inside of Quinn and then goes to quicken her pace.

It doesn't take long until Santana feels Quinn tighten around her fingers.

She leans in so that her mouth is right next to Quinn's ear, her lips brushing along the shell of it. "Come for me Quinn"

With that Quinn let's go. She bites down harder than ever on her lip, her eyes close shut as she grips onto her chair in a death grip. Santana pushes her through her release, as soon as Quinn has come down from her high she removes her fingers and trails them down Quinn's thigh.

Quinn shudders at the feeling of her own wetness being rubbed down her leg from Santana's fingers. She looks up to Santana who has brought her fingers to her lips where she sucks them clean. If Quinn hadn't already gotten a release, watching Santana suck her fingers dry could almost make her come again.

How it was only Santana who could make her like this she didn't know. She's still trying to get her mind over the fact that Santana had basically just fucked her in a crowded restaurant.

She couldn't believe that had just happened but a part of her didn't care because she was so incredibly turned on.

"That was hot" Santana stated to her with her signature smirk.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

Quinn got up out of her seat and quickly walked over to the bathroom to clean herself up. She walked into the first available cubicle and sorted herself out.

As she walked out, standing at the sinks facing her was Rachel. She had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at Quinn.

"So, Santana seems nice" Rachel said.

"Yeah, she is."

"And you two seem to get along _extremely_ well"

Quinn opted not to question it.

"Yeah, I guess we do." she shrugged.

"It's nice that you've gotten this close to someone"

"Yup"

"So how long have you been sleeping together?"

Quinn's head shot up and turned towards Rachel who still had the knowing smile as before plastered on her face.

"What… We're not… I'm not…" Quinn stuttered.

"Oh come on Quinn. You're going to pretend like you and Santana weren't doing something under that table cloth?"

"I… We're." Quinn was lost for words. What could she say in this moment?

"It's okay Q. Im not judging you." Rachel said.

"You're not?" Quinn was confused.

"No. Im just glad you're not seeing Puck anymore, I never really liked him."

Well this was awkward.

"Actually, I still am" Quinn said awkwardly.

"So you're seeing both of them?"

"Um, well" Quinn wasn't exactly sure what to say, she couldn't even figure it out herself so how she was going to explain it to Rachel she wasn't sure. "Santana and I, we're not together"

"You're not?"

"No, I don't know. I don't know what we are" Quinn sighed. Honestly, it was all confusing.

"Hmm, well you might want to have that conversation Q. But by the looks she has been giving you it seems like she's definitely into you"

"You think?"

Rachel nodded back at her.

"Just talk to her Q. Oh, and what are you going to do about Puck?" She asked.

Quinn exhaled. "I don't know"

"Well you need to figure it out"

"I know"

* * *

Soon after, they all left the restaurant. Rachel headed back to NYADA but not before getting Santana's number so they could set something up for the future and Quinn and Santana walked back to their dorm room.

As soon as they got back in the room Quinn didn't hesitate to push Santana back towards the bed and climb on her to connect their lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

As soon as Santana's hands found Quinn's waist, Quinn grabbed them and pinned them above her head, leaving her in control.

Santana seemed surprised at Quinn's sudden dominant role, not that she didn't like it, she definitely did.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Payback for before"

Santana smirked, if this was what she got for fucking Quinn in public place, she definitely wasn't going to hold back in future. She loved this side of Quinn. She certainly wasn't complaining.

.

.

.

**Please Review.**


End file.
